


[Podfic] At Moon Falls

by sisi_rambles



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “What happened to him?” Jade asked.“Diplomacy,” Stone said, bored like he hadn’t dragged her half-conscious first consort into the common room of the queen’s level and deposited him as a sodden lump in the middle of the rug.





	[Podfic] At Moon Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Moon Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787623) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



Length: 00:08:41

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Raksura/At%20Moon%20Falls.mp3) (11.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Raksura/At%20Moon%20Falls.m4b) (11.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
